Since the advent and standardization of self-contained metallic cartridge ammunition, firearms have included systems and devices for loading and/or storing ammunition. Many modern firearms (including handguns, rifles, carbines, shotguns, etc.) include a magazine for storing ammunition. Magazines may be integral/fixed to the firearm or may be detachable. Different magazine arrangements include tube, box, rotary, drum, casket, pan, helical, saddle-drum, or various other arrangements.
Some anti-firearm laws, such as those enacted in California, ban the sale of many semi-automatic, centerfire rifles or semi-automatic pistols that do not have a fixed magazine. To facilitate loading of fixed magazine firearms, it may be desirable to find alternative devices and methods for loading ammunition that does not include a removable magazine. In addition, in some cases, loading devices may enable faster and more efficient loading of firearms with removable magazines.